Mouse & Monster
by Oliver Urban
Summary: Cassie/Faye femslash, oneshot set during/after the final scene of The Initiation, when Cassie is in Faye's bedroom.


Mouse &amp; Monster

KyleOfTheSkyPeople

"I own you now, Cassie Blake. I own you body and soul."

Faye stood from her perch at the foot of the bed, prowling forward like a dangerous predator, her sights set on Cassie. She reminded Cassie, distantly, of an evil queen. Black hair spilling down her back, the star ruby she favored glimmering red at her throat. A menacing light danced in her eyes as she pressed in.

Cassie wanted to run, to bolt out the door into the sunlight and never look back, but she found herself unable to move as Faye came closer, closing the distance between them, closing in for the kill.

Their chests brushed, and Faye leered down at her. "Everyone thinks you're so innocent," she hissed. "Not me. I see what you really are, I see the power in you, Cassie. You're bad. You're like me—you just don't want to admit it yet. But you will, when I'm done with you."

She brushed her long, red painted nails across Cassie's bare arm, making her shiver. "No, I'm not like you . . ." she breathed, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

Faye's words brushed something inside of her, sent a thrill through her frame like a symphony reaching its crescendo. Hadn't she felt the very power Faye spoke of for herself? When she'd stared into Faye's eyes the day she'd saved Sally from her? When she'd looked into Faye's gaze again at her initiation into the Circle, power brimming under her skin like water boiling beneath glass. _Yes, _a tiny voice within her whispered, _yes, you're powerful_.

Faye was even closer now, the damp strands of her hair brushing against Cassie's cheeks, their breath mingling, hot and enticing between them, as their gazes remained locked. Faye was smiling. She knew exactly what was happening inside of Cassie now.

"No one else understands, Cassie." She spoke, her voice low and husky. "They aren't strong like us. Not even Suzan and Deborah. I though you were just a little white mouse, but you're not a mouse, Cassie. You're a monster. You're. Like. Me."

And then she was kissing her. Faye caught Cassie's bottom lip between hers, biting her, drawing her closer, and Cassie felt the breath rush from her body. She made to move, and Faye caught her, pinning her wrists to the wall behind her so she was caught between Penn and the wall, their bodies flush with each other, filling with heat. Her knee jostled between Cassie's legs, brushing her thigh.

Their lips brushed again, a smile playing on Faye's lips as she drew Cassie in like a spider in a web.

"I own you, Cassie. And you like it."

Cassie gasped as Faye's lips caught her again, and then they were kissing—kissing for real, this time. Faye's lips were rough and demanding, pushing her further, igniting a fuse inside of her. Faye's tongue darted into her mouth, glazing her teeth, playing with her own tongue as they writhed together. Cassie was caught in an inferno. She hadn't felt this, even with Adam. She could feel their powers swirling into a mass of burning energy between them, and then she was pushing back, breaking Faye's hold on her without parting their kiss. She shoved Faye back onto the bed, and then she was straddling her, their bodies grinding as they broke their kiss.

Cassie held Faye's gaze. Her smile was gone now, replaced by a burning in her eyes, lust and challenge mixing until all Cassie knew was that she wanted more. This time it was her that closed the gap, biting Faye's lip before her tongue flicked out to graze it, to taste her. Faye moaned, pushing her hips up into Cassie's.

This was what lurked in Cassie's heart of hearts: power and passion, a burning coal lodged in her chest, scorching all it touched. With Faye, her power, her potential, felt realized, ready to burst forth at any second. She _was _like Faye. She knew she was.

And it terrified her.

Cassie sprang back, off of Faye, so fast her back slammed against the wall. The fog cleared from her mind as Faye started to cackle writhing with glee on top of the wrinkled covers. Cassie turned and bolted from the room, but not before she heard Faye calling after her.

"You know the truth, Cassie! You can't run from it forever!"

Cassie didn't stop, though. She ran, all the way home, not letting herself breathe until she was bolted inside her bedroom, leaning against the door. She knew, as her heart slammed against her chest, that Faye was right. Just like she knew that they would collide, again and again, their flames burning together until all that was left were the ashes of them, the smoldering ruins they toppled into, consumed by the inferno that raged as they claimed each other with their lips.

Cassie felt power burning in her chest and heat pooling between her legs. Sooner or later, she knew, she would give in to both.


End file.
